Pokemon Rose and Violet
by Jackboy
Summary: A new series of pokemon occurring in new region which is filled with new pokemon and new characters. This story is about Pete and his pokemon journey through the Grytu region where he'll meet friends and enemies alike on his way to become a pokemon master
1. The Journey Begins

Well this is my first pokemon fanfic, hope you like it. Please review, any comments, critiques, criticism, etc is appreciated.

* * *

"Dear Mom,

I know ever since dad died, you've been really upset and I've stayed around to keep you company and to comfort you. Tomorrow is my 14th birthday and I think its time to leave Isolu City and start my pokemon journey. I remember the night dad died, the day before I was supposed to start my pokemon journey. I really wanted to get going on my own, but stayed to console you. I'm upset as anyone about dad's death, but its been four years now and I think its time for both of us to move on. I'll be calling at least once a month and you know my cell phone number so you can call me whenever, I'll always be there to talk. I'm leaving right now to go to Professor Ply's lab to choose my starting pokemon. Please call me when you read this. I love you mom.

Sincerely,

Your loving son, Pete"

This is the letter Mrs. Swervlin picked up off her kitchen table on one Sunday morning. As she read it, tears filled her eyes and she went to pick up the phone and called her son.

"Hello?" picked up Pete Swervlin

"Pete, is that you?" said Pete's mother sobbing.

"Mom!" Pete exclaimed, "I'm so glad to hear from you! I've had the best day so far! First I chose my starter pokemon, I chose a-"

"Pete?"

"Yeah, mom, whats up? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said with tears still in her eyes, "But why did you leave? So suddenly I mean, we didn't even talk about it."

Pete sighs, "Well the truth is, I don't think I'd be able to say goodbye to you in person…It would be too depressing. I can't imagine how you must've felt when you read that letter. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long that I know that you're alright. So it seems you've had an exciting day so far?" she said while drying up her tears.

"Oh, yeah," Pete said, "This morning I went to Professor Ply's lab to pick up a starter pokemon. There were three choices. The first is a Plantsar, which is a grass/poison type pokemon that sort of looks like the piranha plant from my old Mario games, except it is smaller, the head is green, it has two small bud-like tails and its teeth are much less sharp. The second is a Mrewtad, which is a water/psychic pokemon. It looks like a frog, but it only has one eye. The third starter pokemon is an Onaclov, a fire/rock pokemon. It looks like a small volcano with a cave at the bottom of ii for its head to come out (like a turtle) and it has two claws, one on each side of its body."

"Wow, those all sound so cool! It must've been a hard choice!"

"Actually, it wasn't"

"Oh?" said Pete's mom inquiringly.

"Well when I got to the lab, Professor Ply said that Onaclov wasn't feeling well and that it hasn't poked its head out of its cave in weeks. So I went to go talk to it and try to cheer it up. After talking for a little while and telling Onaclov about my life, about dad's death, and how I'm just now starting my pokemon journey, I began to cry and then it came out sympathetically trying to cheer me up! After that I had to choose Onaclov as my partner."

"Of course. Did anything else happen since then?" asked Mrs. Swervlin, the tears were completely gone now.

"You bet! After leaving the lab, I ran into Josh Edwards-"

"Josh Edwards? The quarterback of the Isolu High School varsity football team last year?"

" Yeah, that's one. He saw me walking out with Onaclov in my arms. He asked me if Onaclov is my first pokemon. I replied truthfully and then he started teasing me and telling me how he was already an expert trainer. He told me last summer he went to visit his cousin in Johto and ended up in competing in the Pokemon League challenge and ho he came in the top 16. He then continued to say that he returned to Grytu to compete in the Grytu League challenge. The challenge is you have to travel all across Grytu and gather 8 badges by battling your pokemon with gym leaders. Once all 8 badges are obtained you can enter the Grytu League! He said you can sign up for the challenge in Forruvia City, which is where I am now!"

"Awesome!" his mom replied, "Did you sign up for the challenge yet?"

"Yeah, I just finished when you called."

BEEP-BEEP

"Aw man, my cell phone has a low battery, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later mom, bye"

"Bye"

After signing up for the Grytu league challenge, Pete recieved a map of the Grytu region which showed all the cities that had gyms and all of the other towns in between. Pete looked at the map to see where the closest gym was. It turned out that there's a gym in Forruvia! An anxious Pete rushed to the pokemon center to get on the computer to find information on the Forruvia gym leader. After doing some research Pete found out that the Forruvia gym leader, Julia was a specialty on electric pokemon. Pete was glad about this because he had an advantage, since Onaclov is a rock type, all of the electric attacks won't work. Pete knew that he just couldn't just walk in the gym and beat Julia, though. Pete went over to a grassy plain just outside the city, to train and perhaps catch a wild pokemon. Once at the field Pete saw a wild Eevee. He sent out Onaclov and challenged Eevee to a battle.

"Onaclov, scratch"

As Onaclov scratched Eevee, it responded with a tackle, which didn't do much due to Onaclov's rock-hard volcano shell. Then before Pete could announce his next attack, Onaclov released small flames from its volcano at Eevee, Onaclov learned ember! With that ember attack, Eevee became burned. Seeing his chance, Pete threw a pokeball at Eevee. The pokeball shook a few times and then stopped, Eevee was caught.

"Caught your first pokemon, I see," said a voice behind Pete. Pete turned around, it was Josh Edwards.

"Yeah, I'm out here training for the Forruvia gym."

"Haha, what a coincidence," responded Josh, "I just beat the gym leader and I'm on way to Jurox Town now, for the next badge"

"Wow, I bet she was tough, huh?"

"Well, maybe for someone like you, but for me it was a piece of cake," gloated Josh, "You're probably not even that good of a trainer."

"Hey! Take that back, I'm a great trainer!"

"If you're so great then how about we have a one-on-one battle!"

"You're on, Onaclov, go!"

"Go Tri-Vine!" said Josh as he released his grass/poison pokemon that looked like a Plantsar with three heads.

"Woah, whats that?" asked Pete

"Why don't you just look in your pokedex, genius?"

"Um, whats a pokedex?"

Josh chuckles, "Professor Ply didn't give you one? Then again, I'm not surprised, he said he only gave them to up and coming trainers who looked promising. A pokedex is like a portable encyclopedia that tells you all the data of a given pokemon"

"Wow, sounds pretty cool, I wish I had one" said Pete

"Well kid, I'll tell ya what, if you can beat me in this battle, I'll give you mine" replied an over confident Josh.

"Alright! Even more incentive to win this thing. I'll go first! Onaclov use ember"

As a tiny stream of fire was moving toward Tri-Vine, Josh commanded, "Tri-Vine, dodge it and use vine whip to bring it closer to you and then bite it!"

The vines of Tri-Vine brought Onaclov right in front of Tri-Vine.

"Onaclov, scratch at it and then use ember," Pete said as Tri-Vine opened its main mouth to bite Onaclov

The fire coming from Onaclov's volcano hit Tri-Vine right in one of its mouth and sent it flying backwards.

"Finish it off with tackle, Onaclov!" exclaimed Pete.

With that Onaclov charged towards Tri-Vine knocking it unconscious.

"Good job Onaclov! We won!" said Pete triumphantly, "Now I believe you have a pokedex that belongs to me?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," repsponded Josh tossing the pokedex to Pete, "I'm on my way to Jurox Town now, to win my second badge, later loser"

As Josh left, Pete turned on his new pokedex and asked it about Tri-Vine. The pokedex responded:

**Tri-Vine: The Three-Headed Plant Pokemon**

**Tri-Vine is the evolved form of Plantsar. It is almost identical in appearance to Plantsar except that its buds are now tails and on each tail there is a head exactly like the original. **

"Wow, Josh already evolved one of his pokemon," Pete thought.

For the next few days Pete trained with his Onaclov and Eevee in the surrounding areas of Forruvia City. Onaclov learned smokescreen and rock throw as Eevee learned quick attack and bite. Pete was happy with his training so he went to the Forruvia Gym to challenge Julia for his first badge. As he approached the gym, he saw a whole bunch of people wearing all green clothes running past him with large sacks in their hands. When Pete got closer to the gym he saw a girl running out the gym yelling "Stop them!" Pete went up to her and asked her what was going on.

She replied, "Well, someone had just defeated me in a battle, so as a gym leader I had to give him a badge. As I gave him the badge he said 'Wow robbing this gym was easier then I thought it was going to be.' Then he pushed me down to the floor, tied me to a pole, and then I just watched as a whole bunch of people wearing green came out the back room wear all the pokemon are kept running out the door with all my pokemon!"

"Oh no! Thats horrible. Are you ok?" responded Pete realizing that this girl is Julia, the Forruvia Gym Leader.

" Yes I'm fine but my pokemon aren't. You have to help get them back!" said Julia.

Pete nodded, "You got it"

With that Pete rushed in the direction he saw the green mob running. As he neared the exit of the city he saw the green gang being blocked by a small girl, around Pete's age, and her pokemon, a Mr. Mime.

"Hey, twerp get out of our way before we decide to hurt ya," said one of the goons in green.

"No! I'm not gonna let you get away with all those stolen pokemon," said the girl, "Mr. Mime, keep up that barrier so they can't get past!"

"_Mime, mime"_

"Alright twerp, thats it, we're havin a battle."

"But Mr.Mime doesn't know any physical attacks yet..." said the girl.

"Well thats too bad, isn't it?"

"Hey! Leave her alone, if you want a battle, battle me!" intervened Pete.

"Oh great, another twerp, whatever, let's go, Go Grengel!"

Pete used his pokedex:

**Grengel: The Green Glob Ghost Pokemon**

**Grengel is thought to be made up of a jello-like substance. Not much is known about Grengel because they only seem to approach and befriend people who are mean, evil, and/or morally corrupted. **

" Hmm, Go Eevee!"

"Grengel, use psybeam!"

"Eevee, dodge it with quick attack!"

Eevee dodged the psybeam and rushed towards Grengel. When Eevee had hit Grengel, it went through his jello-like surface. Eevee was inside Grengel's body! Both the trainers, and both the pokemon were slightly shocked.

Thinking quickly, Pete said, "Eevee, bite your way out of Grengel's body!"

Eevee did so and hopped out of the jello-like Grengel. As soon as this happened, Grengel fainted and fell over.

"Damn! Fine whatever we don't want these stupid pokemon anyway...But don't think you've seen the last of Team Solar!" said one of the guys in green as they left the town with the sack of pokemon left behind. .

"Wow, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along. Thanks," said the girl.

"Yeah, no problem," said Pete nonchalantly, "You're the real hero though, keeping them held up for as long as you did"

The girl blushed, "Yeah, thanks. My name is Sandy, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya Sandy. I'm Pete from Isolu City."

"Isolu City... wow thats a good two hour trip to Forruvia isn't it? What brings you out here?" inquired Sandy.

"Well, I'm in the Grytu League Challenge, so I'm traveling from town to town collecting badges."

"Oh wow, how cool. Have you challenged Julia yet?"

"I was on my way when I saw those Team Solar goons steal the pokemon from her gym. Speaking of that, I should go return her pokemon. See ya later." Pete said as he picked up the bag filled with pokeballs.

"Actually, if you don't mind, can I come with you and watch your battle with Julia?" asked Sandy

Jack replied, "Sure."

The two then returned to the gym met up with Julia and they told her everything that had happened with Team Solar.

"Thank you very much," said Julia, "To the both of you. With out you two all of my pokemon would have been gone, and I would've had to shut down my gym."

"Your welcome." replied the both of them.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you didn't have to shut down your gym, because then I wouldn't have been able to challenge you for your badge!" said an excited Pete.

"Oh, you want a gym battle? Fine, you've more then deserved it."


	2. On the Road to Mire City

Chapter 2 is up! Sorry it took long to update, I was busy with school and all that. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, any comments, criticism, etc. is appreciated. 

* * *

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" answered Mrs. Swervlin

"Hey ma, it's Pete," Mrs. Swervlin's son responded, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I just won my first gym badge!" Pete exclaimed.

"Wow, congratulations!" she replied.

"Thanks, let me tell you how the battle went," Pete went on, "First, the gym leader, Julia, sent out a Magnemite, so I of course sent out Onacl-"

"Sounds real interesting and all honey, but your mom is busy right now, I'll talk to you later about your badge, ok dear?"

"Um, alright. Bye" said a slightly bewildered Pete.

"Bye."

Pete closed his phone. That wasn't quite the conversation he had expected to have with his mother. Also Pete found it rather strange that his mom was busy because usually she would always have time for him and his stories. He wondered if something was wrong or if his mom was feeling sick or something. 'It's definitely not like her to cut me off so suddenly' he thought, 'She always listens to everything I say. I hope everything is alright...'

"That was a great battle!" Sandy interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks." Pete said. You could tell his mind was on something else.

Sandy picked this up and asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" Pete told her.

"Ok, cool," Sandy said, "That was a pretty good strategy you used in that battle."

"Thanks." Pete responded.

"Magnemite couldn't do any damage to Onaclov with its electrical attacks, and Onaclov's ember was super effective against it! Magnemite didn't even stand a chance!" Sandy exclaimed, "But when Julia sent out Chinchou, I have to admit, I thought it was all over for you!"

"Yeah, I'm just glad Onaclov weakened Chinchou enough before I sent out Eevee." Pete stated.

"Yeah, Onaclov did tough it out with Chinchou," Sandy continued, "Before getting knocked out with that bubblebeam."

"Yeah, I'm real proud of him." Pete said as he petted his Onaclov.

"_Ona Ona_"

"Then, how you used sand attack to blind Chinchou so it couldn't counter or dodge Eevee's quick attack." Sandy stated, "That was a brilliant way to finsh her off!"

"Well I'm glad you like my battling skills." Pete told her.

"So, where are you off to next?"

"Well, my rival Josh said the next badge is in Jurox Town, is that close to here?" Pete asked.

"Hmm, I don't think so," Sandy stated, "I think you have to go through Mire City. Do you have a map?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had one," Pete said as he pulled his map out of his bag, "Yeah, you're right, we have to pass Mire City. How long a trip is it from here to Mire City, do you think?"

"I'd say its about a 3 hour trip," Sandy replied, "Then a good 4 hour trip to Jurox Town."

"Oh great," Pete muttered, "I guess its time for us to head to Mire, so we get there before nightfall. Bye Sandy."

"Actually, I was wondering if me and Mr. Mime could go with you? Its boring here in Foruvia and a pokemon journey sounds so exciting, plus I'll be able to meet and maybe catch new pokemon." Sandy responded.

"Um, sure thats fine with me." Pete stated.

The two then set off to Mire City.

"So, are you just now starting your pokemon journey?" Sandy inquired.

"Yeah, just got Onaclov last week." Pete replied.

"Wow, I would've never guessed that! You two seem so close!"

"Yeah, we haven't really known each other for a long time, but we're really good friends"

"Yeah it shows," Sandy let out, "That you're good friends, I mean."

Pete chuckled. "So...how long have you had Mr. Mime?"

"Well, I knew Mr. Mime all my life," Sandy replied, "He was my grandfather's pokemon. When he died, about two years ago, he gave Mr. Mime to me."

"_Hydreep!_" yelled a pokemon who jumped out of the trees in front the two trainers. You could tell it was looking for a battle.

Pete pulled out his pokedex:

**Hydreep: The Water Chimp Pokemon**

**Hydreep is a water/fighting type pokemon which is commonly found in forests. It looks very similar to a Chimchar except it is blue in color and its tail lacks a flame. In fact Hydreep and Chimchar look so much in common, some Pokemon scientists think that they are related and wonder if a grass monkey pokemon exists.  
**

"Onaclo-"

"Pete, I wanna fight him, let me do this." Sandy interupted.

"Um, sure, go ahead." was Pete's reply.

"Go Mr. Mime!" exclaimed Sandy as she threw her pokeball.

"_Mime, mime!_"

Hydreep let out a water gun.

"Mr. Mime block it with barrier!" Sandy commanded Mr.Mime.

The water gun was then reflected away.

Mr. Mime then did something which Sandy could only recognize as confusion.

"Yay! Mr. Mime learned confusion!" said an excited Sandy.

"Um Sandy, Hydreep got knocked out, now would be a could time to catch it." Pete told her.

"Oh, right." Sandy said as she threw a pokeball at Hydreep.

After three shakes the ball stays still. Sandy caught Hydreep!

"Yay, I finally caught my first pokemon!" shouted Sandy.

"Congratulations." Pete responded.

"Thanks!" Sandy said as the two resumed walking towards Mire City.

"That pokedex entry about Hydreep really makes me wonder though..." Pete trailed off.

"About how there might be a grass type Chimchar/Hydreep-like pokemon?" Sandy inquired.

"Yeah, and how it hasn't been discovered yet," Pete replied, "I mean, the evidence for one existing seems pretty promising. It makes you wonder, if one pokemon hasn't been discovered, how many of them could be undiscovered?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sandy continued, "Ever since I heard the story of the legendary Eartharion and how he shaped the world and created pokemon, it made me wonder, if thats true, who created Eartharion?"

"Hmm, yeah, I haven't heard the Eartharion legend since I was a little kid," Pete admitted, "But yeah, that makes you wonder too..."

Sandy let out a laugh. "I haven't heard that story since I was a little kid too, I barely remember any of the details." she said.

_Ring, Ring_. Pete's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Pete answered.

"Hey, Pete, its me Professor Ply."

"Oh heya Professor Ply, whats up?" Pete asked, "How come you didn't give me a pokedex?"

"Well that's one of the reasons I called you," Professor Ply went on, "I ususally only give pokedexes to seemingly promising new trainers or experienced trainers. You were just a brand new trainer with no experience so I didn't give you one and didn't think you deserved one either. I'm glad to say I was wrong though. Josh called me and told me that you beat him. That's very impressive. I've heard he gave you his pokedex as well."

"Yessir, he did."

"Great, its well deserved. I have also heard that you were going to battle the Forruvia gym leader, Julia, how did that turn out?"

"It turned out great, I just beat her about an hour and a half ago, and now me and my friend, Sandy, are on our way to Mire City. From there we're gonna head to Jurox Town, for the second badge."

"Wow, congratulations Pete!" responded Professor Ply, "There's also another reason why I called, the timing is perfect actually."

"Oh yeah, what is the other reason?" asked Pete. Pete then put the phone on speaker phone so Sandy could hear.

"Well, my good friend who lives in Mire City runs a pokemon breeding center and he has found an egg. Now we all know one way pokemon reproduce is through eggs, but the strange thing is, the only two pokemon in the field where the egg was found were a Chimchar and a Hydreep. Those two pokemon usually don't go near each other naturally. So we both are wondering if the pokemon in that egg is a Hydreep or a Chimchar, and maybe, from this, we can understand more about Pokemon in general. Unfortunately we are both too busy to hatch it, so I was wondering if you could pick it up on your way to Mire City and take it with you."

"Wow, sure," Pete said, "And it's funny 'cause Sandy and I were just talking about Hydreep and Chimchar, and how there might be a grass type pokemon which is similar to Hydreep and Chimchar. Do you think it is possible for that grass-monkey pokemon to be in that egg?"

"Well, according to some PokeScientists, yes. They believe that some pokemon possess a gene that decides what type the pokemon would be. However, I, as well as many other scientist believe that pokemon have little or no genes because usually all of a certain pokemon are the same height, color weight, etc." replied Ply.

"Then how do you explain 'shiny' pokemon or pokemon that differ in height and weight than others of the same pokemon?" Pete questioned. 

"To simply put it, they are mutants. I don't want to get into all of the specifics of it right now." answered Ply.

"Hmm, ok," Pete responded.

"Well, I should be going now, call me when you get that egg. Bye now." 

"Ok, bye professor." Pete hung up. 

"Wow, how cool!" Sandy exclaimed, "Wouldn't it be awesome if that pokemon in the egg is the grass version of Hydreep and Chimchar!"

"Yeah, it would be pretty awesome." Pete told her.

By now the two had been walking for about two hours and are only one hour away for Mire City. The two then decided to rest for a bit because they were a little tired from walking for the last two hours. After their thirty minute rest the two trainers then set out for the last hour of their trek.

Sandy still not over the thrill of possibly discovering a new pokemon spoke, "Can you imagine what it would be like? To discover a new pokemon? How amazing would that be? We'd be famous! People from the news and magazines would be all over us! How awesome would it be?"

"Yeah, I guess it would be pretty cool, but I doubt that it will be a new pokemon," Pete told her honestly, "It's probably just a Hydreep or a Chimchar."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sandy realized, "But it would still be totally awesome if it was the grass version of Chimchar or Hydreep."

"We should stop thinking its going to be this new pokemon," Pete said, "Because when it's just a Chimchar or Hydreep, we're just going to be disappointed."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sandy admitted.

"So..." Pete began to change the topic, "I wonder what type of pokemon the Jurox gym leader is going have."

"Hmm, thats a good question," Sandy told him, "Wouldn't it be great if it is a grass pokemon gym because then you'll have a great advantage with Onaclov!"

"Yeah, I guess," Pete retorted, "I would kind of rather it be a water gym though, because of the challenge. Onaclov and I would have to train a lot, and the more training we get, the better we are as a team. "

"I guess that makes sense," Sandy said, "Thats a pretty good mind set to have as a trainer."

"Yeah, I guess so, thanks." Pete replied.

"Hey look!" Sandy yelled as she pointed to a sign that said 'Welcome to Mire City!', "We're here!"

_Ring, Ring_. Pete's cell phone rang. 


End file.
